Fate and Destiny
by TrustNo1Scully
Summary: The third book of Heaven and Life - following my OC's, Vickie who is officially in control of the Foot Clan and Elmira, who is now regaining her trust and living with Raphael. Raphael is helping Elmira cope and trust him and his brothers once again while Michelangelo, is taking care of what could either be a burden or a reward for disconnecting with Vickie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Blood

"It has been almost six months since my sister Elmira left us, her true family. Although she believed that we, the Foot, stand for dishonorable goals and dreams, she was deathly mistaken. Without her stain on the Foot, I have been able to rise within this family and become the next in line after the Shredder. And so, what new information have we gathered on Elmira and the four turtles?"

One of my henchmen came before me, a file folder tucked tightly under his arm. He set it down on the table, moving aside pictures, articles and surveillance documents to reach the newly written reports. He shuffled his papers nervously, others in the room waited patiently but I was already becoming enraged.

"Mistress Vickie, with the little-to-no new information on Elmira, the turtles and even the little girl…there is uh…nothing new to report."

I stood up from my seat, eyeing the useless henchmen before me. With all the information I've given them, the resources to track my targets down; they treated this mission as a waste of time.

"Stand before me. Now!"

The henchmen shuffled the contents he had strewn over the table back into the file folder before he slowly brought himself to stand inches before me.

I stared him in the eye until I figured he still had enough of whatever honor he believed he still possessed.

"Gādo, bring me my dagger."

I extended my hand outwards, my eyes still locked with my henchmen's who, I could read his eyes like a book. He was silently praying for his life to be spared.

As soon as I felt the cold metal resting on the palm of my hand, my fingers enclosed around the handle and without any further words or pleas, I pulled my arm inwards, the blade slicing clean through my late henchmen's neck. He slumped to the floor, the contents of the file folder scattered across the floor.

My gādo collected the contents of the folder, organized it and put it all back together. Two other henchmen were ordered to clean up the body and the spilled blood.

The dagger still resided in my grip, the blood dripping off the blade's edge. No one dared to speak a word on this matter. No one dared to question my authority or status. I had become almost higher than the Shredder in both power and violence. My tactics were solely based upon evil methods of destruction and pure revenge.

If only Elmira could see her little sister now.

*ガード(Gādo): Guard


	2. Detachment

Chapter 2 – Detachment

I always thought that my job would to solely be a ninja before anything else, more precisely, a ninja first, a brother second and a son third. Up until most recently, it had been that way for my brothers and I. When Sensei passed away however, I realized that Raph and Mikey's lives were nowhere close to how any of us imagined it and neither was my own life.

As Raph was now human and taking care of Elmira, Mikey living on his own and looking after a six year old, Leo and I were left to pick up the pieces of our own new life without Sensei. Leo decided to turn bitter and lose his trust towards everyone while I, started my own genetic research mini-facility. Without having to interact directly with humans, I was able to research and provide newly found discoveries with the world via internet and, get paid for doing so.

The money was never a bonus for me as the research itself was good enough until I shortly came to realize that I was splitting my earnings with Raph and Mikey. Who knew that the three of us would be so involved with the human world; paying rent, buying children's clothes and working alongside humans.

The three of us new that we'd forever be dependent on the other, all with the exception of Leonardo.

Today marked the fifteenth day of genetically altering human to animal cell tissue. As I was rapidly writing down various and possible DNA codes to share with my colleagues, Leo entered into my lab. He kept his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for me to finish up.

"Leo, is something wrong?"

I swiveled around in my chair, facing Leo. It was unlike him to come into my lab; he'd usually knock and wait outside for me.

"What do you expect to get out of all of this? Why do you insist on wasting your time when there's more important things you could be doing? Raph and Mikey could fend for themselves; it was their choice to leave us, the memories…our family's honor behind."

I couldn't form a clear understanding at first, unable to string together a response. Who was Leo defending? Didn't he care about us, his brothers? Leo hadn't realized it yet but each day, he pushed himself farther away from the rest of us and at the same time, he truly believed that we were still under his leadership.

"Leo, I don't think you realize how much help and support Raph and Mikey need from us, especially now. Raph has to support and gain Elmira's trust back; they're living in her apartment and obviously need money to survive…"

I got up from my chair, walking past Leo until I got to the door of my lab. I reached for the handle and pulled, opening the door.

"Mikey has to take care of a six year old child and put her through school. If you think my work is pointless Leo, then don't interfere, please."

Unfolding his arms, Leo shot me the coldest look imaginable before he excused himself from my work space. As soon as he left, I closed the door behind him and let out a breath of relief.

Through all the times my brothers and I needed Leo, this was the one and only time he blatantly refused, turning the three of us down and pushing himself farther away, detaching himself from our family.


	3. Partners

Chapter 3 – Partners

Within tha last six months, I've undergone more changes than I evah had done before. I remember when my brothers and I first started training to become ninja's; our bodies were weak and easy to undergo change. Tha four of us thought after a day of training we were expert ninja's. It took us a long time to become used to all tha changes and now, after being human for six months, I'm still not used ta all of this.

Elmira and I had decided ta move back into her apartment, we cleaned up tha place and she made me go grocery shoppin' which was no fun whatsoevah. But all tha changes I went through in tha beginning and even now, I'm doin it all for her. She needed me more than evah and I would put myself through hell and back for her if I had to.

Once we settled in and Elmira finally got ovah her night terrors, we soon realized that we were runnin' outta money. Elmira had dropped outta high school and there was no way I was gonna work as some rinky-dink coffee barista, it seemed as if the only possible choice was ta move back underground. Although it woulda been fine for me, I knew it would bring back a lifetime of confusing memories for Elmira that she couldn't label as real or not. Just when we thought there was no otha option, Donnie came in like some stupid fairy-tale prince with all tha answers and was willing ta save us two damsels in distress.

Somehow the brainiac figured how to make money without direct human contact and since Donnie really didn't need all that he was makin', he split it between Mikey and I.

Donnie came ovah last night ta drop off our share of his earning which was enough ta get Elmira and I through tha month. Elmira couldn't come out and thank Donnie as she was still hardwired ta attack anything green, mutant and turtle. Donnie promised that he would continue on tryin' ta find some cure for her but nothin' was set in stone just yet.

On tha otha hand, Mikey and I had become partners in crime. Mikey was still takin' care of the little girl Amelia but because of my current situation, Mikey dubbed me tha official picker-upper after school. I wasn't too enthusiastic at first but it made sense, Mikey couldn't go pickin' up tha kid, not as a five foot five inch mutant turtle. So, at three fifteen, I'd walk ovah to tha school, pick up tha kid and bring her ta Mikey's. Elmira thought it was 'cute' for some reason.

Through all this crazy shit Mikey and I have been through, I could see that Mikey was trying really hard ta give this little girl everything he could possible give. Tha dude learned ta cook and even tried helpin her with her homework but, he mostly called Donnie for help in that department.

So, when I picked up Amelia today, I asked her if anyone was teasin her as we walked ta Mikey's. I could see how much of Mikey's personality rubbed off onto this little girl. She was carefree and dreamy, as if lost in her own little world.

"Uncle Raph, there's this girl who makes fun of my eyes."

I reached for her little hand as we crossed tha street.

"Yea? Want me ta beat her up or…"

We crossed the street without any problems but she tugged on my hand, makin' me look down at her.

"Mikey told me not to fight her or with anyone…I give her my candy instead."

I looked at Amelia, shakin' my head.

"What tha hell is Mikey teachin ya? Ya gotta stand up for yourself…ya don't wanna be teased forever…"

She shrugged as we reached her and Mikey's new place, an abandoned apartment in a rundown part of NY.

I knocked on tha door four times, just like always. Within minutes Mikey opened tha door, bent down ta hug Amelia and then came back up ta his full height.

"Thanks Raph. But uh…hey?"

"Yea? What is it Mikey?"

He pointed at his face, crackin into a smile.

"I think you missed a spot while shaving dude!"

Before I could smack him upside tha head, he closed tha door and tha click of tha lock kept me out.


	4. Protection

Chapter 4 – Protection

I had to be completely honest, I loved how close Raph and I had become over the past 6 months. I wasn't too sure about how I was going to take care of Amelia but when Raph had turned human for Elmira, it was easy to tackle being a turtle with a human brother.

As usual, human Raph, with his beanie and jeans on (as usual), dropped off Amelia after she finished school. I wasn't too sure about Raph being a human; I still didn't know if he solely changed for Elmira or if he was sick of being ridiculed all those times for being a mutant turtle.

Despite that, Raph was one of the few people I could count on. Leo was too overwhelmed with all this 'responsibility' and Donnie, just as always, had scientific stuff to do.

As Amelia took off her shoes and made her way over to the couch where she normally did her homework after school, I couldn't help but to feel sorry for her.

Ha ha ha, it sounded like a joke Raph for sure would have made but it was true, because I was a mutant turtle I was limiting her human life. Mostly everything was done in secret or with human Raph. So when I had to find a suitable place for the little dudette and I to live, close by to a decent school, the only 'suitable' place was an abandoned apartment unit. Obviously the place had been trashed and unkempt but the two of us managed to clean it up and make it homey. It was ok for the time being but I wanted to give Amelia much more, something and someone to be proud of.

And I guess ever since Amelia came into my life, all the protectiveness that I didn't have toward Vickie finally appeared with Amelia. I guess I didn't try to worry so much about Vickie ad maybe that's why that's how now; she totally hates my guts and wants me dead. I guess Raph grew more protective about everyone; the dude even changed species for a girl! But I don't know, maybe if I had cared and paid more attention to Vickie…even Charity, Vickie wouldn't have turned to evil and Charity wouldn't have wound up dead.


	5. Colour Me Happy

Chapter 5 – Colour Me Happy

"Mikey can you help me with my homework?"

Amelia snuggled up beside me on the couch, paper and pencil crayons clutched tightly in her little hand.

"Of course, what do you need help with?"

She laid down the blank papers and the pencil crayons out on the couch. After that, she didn't say a word.

"Hey, what's wrong? Tell me, I'll help you."

She pouted for a while until she gave in,

"I have to draw and colour a picture of my family for school…"

I closed my eyes as I sank into the couch,

"Oh…Amelia, I'm…"

"But I can't tell what the right colour is."

It took me a while to process that, letting out a sigh of relief. I thought she was going to ask about her parents and there was no answer I could give her. But for this, however…

"Hold on little dudette! I'll be right back!"

I gathered up the pencil crayons and dashed out of the room. Of course, I'd come up with a genius and foolproof fix to the problem.

After a couple minutes, I walked back into our living room, bringing the coloured pencils along. I laid them back out on the couch before the two of us to admire my work.

"Ta-dah!"

Amelia stared down at the pencil crayons for a while, desperately trying to figure out what I've done to them.

I picked one up, pointing to the piece of tape that I had put around it.

"See, I colour coded the pencil crayons with coloured tape so you…oh…right."

Amelia took the pencil crayon from me, smiling a little.

"It's ok Mikey, you tried your best."

I smiled back at her, knowing that I could have tried harder than that, actually help her out.

As I watched her colour, there was a knock at our door. I kept my eyes on Amelia.

"Come in, it's open!"

The doorknob turned and the door opened, in walked Leo.

"Hey bro! What's up?"

Leo came over to the couch, studying Amelia as she coloured vigorously without a care in the world.

"Just came to check on the two of you…I see you tried helping colour code her coloured pencil crayons…seriously Mikey?"

"Hey, come on! I'm trying here Leo, ok? It's not as easy as it looks to take after a kid."

Leo shook his head as he guided the two of us away from Amelia, out of earshot.

"Look Mikey, I see that you're trying and it looks like things are…ok here, but I know you must be struggling with her, you can barely take care of yourself."

I stared at Leo, completely speechless. What was he getting at? Was he hinting at Vickie too, the fact that I couldn't help her from turning over into Shredder's army? Was it also my fault that because I messed up with Vickie, that it also triggered what had happened to Elmira…and Raph?

"Leo…Leo I think you need to leave I…"

Leo patted me on the shoulder before he let himself out. I found my way back over to the couch, unable to feel any sense of joy emitting from Amelia and the child-like drawing of our messed up family.


	6. Memory

Chapter 6 – Memory

So much change had occurred in my life, what had happened before I met the turtles, when I had turned against them and now, my sister had turned against us. All of this had shown me that my life was merely a series of changes that I had no control over whatsoever.

Raph had fallen asleep shortly after he finished training, which was a completely different process than before. Being human came with changes, having five fingers on one hand instead of three, wearing shoes instead of going bare-foot. As if the training didn't tire him out enough, getting used to the newness of the human body only added to his frustration and loss of energy.

I found this was the perfect time to sneak out for a while, a rare chance of being alone with myself as Raph made it his job to be my bodyguard. I took off to Central Park and without even having to try; I found our meeting spot, where White first met Red.

It seemed so long ago, longer than it should and details I tried to recall were fuzzy and unfocused. Raph had explained to me about my 're-wired memory,' that everything had been wiped clean, that it took him forever to train me in trusting him. It was the worst thing I ever could have imagined that could happen to him, knowing Raph he would take everything to heart and blame himself for what Shredder had done to me.

I slunk down beside the tree trunk, vaguely remembering snow and healing Raph's wound. There was nothing in between, any conversations or warm feelings, not even the moment when I figured out he liked me. Nothing.

The park was quiet at this time of night, the only sense of civilization were the distant sound of taxi cabs driving around New York. I buried my face into my hands.

"Elmira, why are you sitting down in tha dirt?"

I looked up quickly; Raph was standing beside me, arms crossed.

"I thought you were asleep, you didn't have to follow me out here, and I'm not in any danger."

Raph smiled, taking a seat down beside me. He looked up at the night sky.

"I wasn't worried about you getting hurt by the Foot or the Dragons…I was worried about you, over thinkin' and blamin' yourself."

I shrugged it off, looking down into my lap. Raph took my hand, his gaze still lingered above us.

"Don't blame yourself, its tha worst you can do…come on, let's get outta here."

He helped me up, his hand still holding mine.

I couldn't believe his words no matter how hard I wanted to, I knew he was disappointed in how the two of us wound up.


	7. Support

Chapter 7 – Support

"Like I said Mikey, you don't need to worry about whatever Leo said or even thinks about you, you and Amelia are none of his concern."

Mikey sat across from me, chewing on the end of a pen; I had come over when he was in the midst of signing a permission form for Amelia's school trip to the Empire State building.

"I know Don but like…the dude just came by to dis me, how uncool is that?"

"Totally uncool."

"I know right? Anyway, do you think Raph would go as a parent helper for the class trip if I wrote his name down?"

I gave Mikey a weird look, when he figured out what I was saying, he scratched Raph's name off of the dotted line.

"Listen Mikey, you know that Raph, Elmira and I are here for you and Amelia. No matter how Leo acts towards you two, it doesn't mean anything. I'm helping to support you and Raph, not Leo, he doesn't want our help."

As Mikey finished signing the permission sheet, the apartment door opened. Mikey and I both turned around to see who had let themselves in, it was Raph.

He kicked off his shoes, grumbling under his breath about how stupid shoes were before he took a seat on the couch, barely turning around at the two of us.

"'Sup?"

Mikey and I waved, Raph just turned around again. He was definitely not himself anymore.

"So um, Raph? Mikey and I were discussing Leo and how we shouldn't be worrying about anything he says or does towards us…"

Raph nodded his head, calling out.

"Yeah."

Mikey gave me a weird look, so it wasn't only me who noticed Raph's odd behaviour.

"Well Raph and Mikey, I did come up with an idea the other day…you know that necklace Raph has on right now, the one that makes him human? Well, I was thinking of making a bracelet but for Elmira so that when she wears it, she'll see Mikey, Leo and I as human. It doesn't help with her memory but it does allow us to see everyone more often without her trying to attack us."

"Far out!"

Raph remained silent for a while until he got off the couch and came to where Mikey and I were sitting. I assumed everyone was on board with the plan.


	8. Fucking Cunt

Chapter 8 – Fucking Cunt

Tha three of us were still sittin' around Mikey's kitchen table, deep into conversation about Leo. Since Sensei died, Leo had been overwhelming, easily unbearable and his whole outlook on life was twisted. His sense of honor was no longer what we had come ta understand. Leo was on a power trip, a personal vendetta. What tha three of us didn't understand was why Leo decided to undermine us, criticizing Donnie for making money, Mikey for taking care of an orphaned human girl and me, for becoming human and protecting Elmira.

Tha three of us new that Leo had beef with Elmira, that what she did was unforgettable towards all of us but she never did it under her own control. Leo was taking opportunities ta hate us three, distancing himself from us in a bad way.

"What are we gonna do about him, he can't keep pullin' us down for his own selfish reasons."

Mikey nodded his head, pointing at me.

"Yeah! What he said!"

Donnie nodded as well, getting up out of his seat.

"Just brush off Leo as easily as possible. The less you wind him up, the less criticism you'll receive."

I sighed loudly, exchanging eye contact with Mikey.

Donnie opened up Mikey's fridge, taking out a can of Coke for each of us. As Donnie closed the fridge door, the front door opened unexpectedly.

"Speak of the devil, dude…"

Mikey whispered, Donnie and I couldn't have agreed more.

In walked Leo, uninvited and as smug as evah.

"Hey Leo, what's new?"

Donnie greeted, already testing out his wise words of advice.

Leo simply ignored Donnie's welcome; he came right up to where I was sittin'.

"What's up Leo?"

"Raphael, we need to talk."

"Yeah? About what?"

"That backstabbing bitch you call your girlfriend."

I got up from my seat, the chair falling behind me with a crash. My anger didn't even have time to grow, I was already livid.

"What tha fuck did you just say about Elmira, you fucking cunt?"

"We can't trust her Raphael. Do you remember what she did to me, to you? To us?"

I walked up ta Leo, starin' at him in tha face. Donnie and Mikey were both standing, ready to jump in between us if this discussion gets outta hand.

Too bad for Leo, it did.

I lunged at him, knocking him down to tha ground. I kept punching, repeated blows to tha face and neck. Leo tried to cover his face, his hands flailing. I didn't even realize that Mikey and Donnie had come up behind me, tryin' ta pull me off of Leo.

Tha house filled with tha four of us yelling, swearing and promisin' ta kill one anotha, ta take it easy and ta not hurt one anotha anymore. At one point, Amelia came out of her room, her ears covered with her hands and tears rolling down her face.

So much for not giving into Leo's new anger issues.


	9. Bruises and Blood

Chapter 9 – Bruises and Blood

It had been a few hours since Raph had gone over to Mikey's, but when midnight came and went, I started getting worried about him. I made my way over to Mikey's as quickly as I could.

The sensation I got when I started getting closer to Mikey's was bad, a heavy and worrisome feeling overcame me. As I knocked on the door, no one was answering, I allowed myself inside.

The sight before me was horrendous; I gasped loudly, my hands reached upwards to cover my mouth in utter shock. Raph had Leo pinned underneath him, Raph obviously had the advantage over Leo. Raph's knuckles met Leo's face over and over again, his blood flying whenever Raph recoiled his arm. Donnie and Mikey were behind Raph, trying with all their power and strength to pull him off of Leo. No one was paying attention to my entrance until I ran over, bending down beside Raphael and Leonardo.

"Raphael! Get off of him!"

Raph threw another punch, making Leo spurt up blood from his mouth. This was the worst I've ever seen any of the turtles, Leo was bruised and swollen, blood covered his face and neck.

I tried pulling at Raph until something changed inside of me. I stood up, starring at Mikey and Donnie. They looked back at me, worried looks on their faces. Without warning, I lunged at Donnie, attacking him instead of helping him and Mike. Mikey screamed, letting go of Raph to get a hold of me.

The turtles were my enemies, somewhat untrustworthy. Raph got up, holding his right hand which was cut, bloodied and bruised. I saw him out of the corner of my eye, walking over to Donnie and I.

"Mikey…take Leo, get him outta here."

Quickly, Mikey did as he was told. Grabbing Leo under the arms, he dragged him into the back of the apartment, out of our sight. Only Donnie was in the room now and I relaxed a bit, allowing Donnie to retreat out of the kitchen and to wherever Mikey and Leo had gone.

Raph took hold of me, his hands on my shoulders, holding me in place until I calmed down.

"We need ta do somethin' about your…your temper."

Raph whispered, resting his forehead against mine.

I knew that whatever I had done to Donnie, the way I acted towards his brother was wrong. I couldn't understand my own actions, why no one but Raph and little Amelia trusted me fully. My heart began to ache as Raph guided me out of Mikey's apartment. I knew that Raph was disappointed in me; he didn't even have to say that he was. Whatever I was unable to control had caused the fight between Leonardo and Raphael. All because of me.


	10. Bonds

Chapter 10 – Bonds

"_Gādo_, are we ready to proceed with our plan?"

My guard, who was down on one knee before me nodded silently before he rose. His face concealed by a black mask and the Foot emblem bore proudly on his chest.

"Hai Mistress Vickie, our hand-selected ninja's are at your instant disposal. Your army is ready for battle and even a violent war, if that's what you wish."

I stood up from my kneeling position, walking past my Gādo who I swiftly nodded to.

"_Gādo_, keep our army at arm's reach. I'm going to conduct some unfinished, personal business. See to it that no one, not even you follows me tonight. Understood?"

I waited until he nodded and bowed deeply toward me before I left.

I had quickly made it to what once used to be my old home, waiting patiently on top of the roof. Was it that long ago where I had once loved my sister, and Michelangelo?

As time slowly moved onward and the moon changed positions in the sky, my sister finally made her appearance before me. We starred at each other for the longest time without saying anything. There was something about her that was unmistakably different, something that I couldn't even see within myself anymore.

"So, what is this all about Vickie?"

I smiled at my sister, standing up from where I was sitting in the rooftop edge.

"This is about you and I, Elmira. Obviously."

"And what exactly do we have to discuss between the two of us?"

I let those words burn into my sister's tongue as I walked over to her. She straightened herself, defensively.

"Your place and where you belong and where you think you belong…"

She looked at me, easily confused by my vague answer.

"Where you belong, dear sister is with me. Although, not tied by blood but by cosmic bond, your heart and soul will forever be with me, and mine, with yours. Admit it Elmira, admit to what you've been ignoring. The both of us never really belonged with Michelangelo and Raphael, did we? We were meant to be in charge of the world, not those…turtles."

Elmira squinted out of displeasure from my words until she smiled smugly.

"You mean, 'one' turtle and one human…and you're wrong, I know what and where my place is and it doesn't have anything to do with you."

I raised my head, looking down onto my sister. There was nothing more I could do to her or say to her but in her heart I knew she would come back to me.

Without any other words between us, the air hung like a heavy wet cloth, cutting our circulation until I left her, returning back to my home and my long-awaited army.

*ガード(Gādo): Guard


	11. Truth

Chapter 11 – Truth

I climbed back into bed, hoping that Raph hadn't noticed my absence. I couldn't stop thinking of what Vickie had said to me, how sure she was that I would be together with her soon and in doing so, on the side of evil. If what she was saying was true, then I would ultimately have to go against everything I believed in and this time, on my own decision to do so.

My apartment was silent, Raph was still deeply sleeping and all that I could hear was the sound of my breathing. Not too long ago, Vickie inhabited this apartment alongside me, her music constantly blaring at all hours and her high school friends were always over and always destroying our place. It hurt knowing that things would never be the same between us; it was then that Raph stirred in his sleep, as if sensing my displeasure.

"Mmmm…wha' time is it?"

I looked down at him, his hair was sticking up in odd angles and his facial hair had grown into scruff. I couldn't help but to break into a smile.

"It's three a.m., you should go back to sleep…"

I watched him as he rolled over onto his side, stretching slightly as he looked up at me.

"Nah, I'm up now anyway…why are you up so early?"

I shrugged, staring at the wall across from my bed.

"I don't know, couldn't sleep I guess…"

He sat up, his shoulder pressed up against mine. The both of us lost in our own thoughts until he put his arm around me, turning me to face him. He brought his lips to mine, kissing me passionately. I kissed him back with the same intensity until he pushed me, gently downwards onto the bed. I knew exactly where his actions were going to take us and there was no way I was going to refuse.

His calloused hands moved upwards underneath my shirt, groping my breasts gently, his lips moved down to my neck. My left hand came up to his back, moving up underneath his shirt. I held onto the waistband of his pajama bottoms, trying to push them down.

Raph, with one hand still cupping my breast, he used his left hand to pull down his pants and in doing so, exposing his erection which was pushing through his underwear. I moved my hips upward, his erection now pressing against my legs. It only took Raph seconds to strip me out of my shorts and underwear.

Being completely nude from the waist down, there wasn't a second of feeling exposed with him. Raphael had always made me feel safe and comfortable and I only hoped I did the same unto him.

Everything after that moment came naturally. I had pulled down Raph's boxers, his penis released from the confinements of his underwear. All he had to do was place his hand on my lower back, pushing me upwards and keeping my body against his, his cock effortlessly entered into my vagina.

His actions slipped from gentle into rough, his body and his actions taking over me. He moved himself into me, harder each time that made me somewhat paralyzed in pleasure and the constant waves that hit whenever I reached an orgasm. There wasn't any time throughout to move my body in tune with his as he, took over completely. His actions were effortless, his grunting was carnal and the way he starred at me only triggered my climax to reach faster each time. He had control over me. Even though he was rough in a way, he never sought to hurt me, only deriving extreme euphoria.

His breathing was hard and loud against my neck, making me whimper louder each time the tip of his penis hit the back wall of my vagina. As soon as my pleasure was displayed in noises and no longer by silent thought, they became louder, basically screams of pleasure as he, technically speaking, fucked me harder.

And even when my eyes rolled back into my skull, my back arched and my toes tightly curled, his actions soothed and became a gentle stream of rocking back and forth, in and out of my body.

I finally came back to reality, slowly opening my eyes and starring up into his. He smiled, never breaking eye contact with me.

"You know how much I love you, right?"

He grinned wider, stealing a quick kiss.

"I know. And I'll do anything for you."

I smiled at him, trying hard to hide my displeasure. The smile faded and I could see in his eyes that he knew something was wrong.

I had to tell him.

"Raphael, I found something out the other day and…I've been meaning to tell you but, I haven't been able to find the right time for it…"

He looked at me expectantly.

"What is it Elmira?"

I umm…Raph? I'm pregnant."


	12. The Leader

Chapter 12 – The Leader

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you bro; we are not the enemies here!"

Leo shook his head, the look on his face made me sick. What happened to our fearless leader? He was only cocky and afraid, we all knew it was because he was without guidance and therefore, couldn't 'properly' guide and lead us. What he didn't know was that we needed him more as a brother than as a leader.

"Maybe you didn't clue in on what Raph was trying to get across to you…if you're going to be unsupportive of everything the three of us say and do, then we don't need your judgement!"

Leo kept his gaze on me; a cold and hostile notion took over the room. Was this the first time any of us had said anything to his face? Was he finally getting what we were all hinting at, that we no longer wanted anything to do with him?

He walked over to me, tossing me a sarcastic smile before, without any warning, smacked me across the face.

"Leo! What the hell is wrong with you dude?"

He held the hand he struck me with, easing out the tension in his fingers.

"No matter what the three of you believe you're doing 'right' for this family, none of you could ever amount to what I possess, none of you."

I held the side of my face gently, the skin burning hot under my palm.

"Oh yea, Leo? And what's that? Taking revenge for what happened to Sensei? Training and meditating all hours of the day and night? Or maybe, risking the one's we love, like Elmira and Amelia to your stupid belief of what 'leadership' is? What are you gonna do to Amelia huh? What, you're gonna take her…like how you took Vickie away from me!"

Before I had time to congratulate myself for sticking up for my brothers, myself, and my family, everything around me shifted over to a white haze and then, a heavy pounding in my temples.

I hadn't realized how I wounded up on the floor, blood trickling into my mouth. I laid there completely dazed until I heard a loud cracking. I slowly looked up with half-lidded eyes to see Leo, cracking each knuckle on each hand.

After living with someone for seventeen years of your life, you tend to pick up on their little quirks. Good thing for me, I paid attention to what it meant whenever Leo cracked his knuckles this way, he had just punched somebody and that somebody right now, was me.

"What the hell Leo…"

I tired pulling myself up, wanting to hit him back. The pounding in my head worsened, I could barely see straight and I was starting to cough up blood.

"Don't you see little brother? No matter how much you and Raphael and Donatello try resist me, try to go behind my back, I'll knock you down, right on your asses with no way to pick yourself back up."


	13. Speak

Chapter 13 – Speak

"Make sure to tell your Daddy that you got a B+ on your spelling test alright? He'll be really proud of you Amelia."

She clung to that little piece of paper as if clingin' to her own little life. I had ta give it ta Mikey, he was doing a better job than any of us expected outta him. Amelia really did capture his heart, as soon as he was able to let go of Vickie.

I knocked on tha door of Mikey's apartment, waitin' with Amelia by my side. When tha door was answered, surprisingly it wasn't Mikey, it was Leo. Instantly, I let my guard up, something was definitely wrong.

"Where's Mikey?"

Leo blocked the entry, refusing us to see tha damage he most likely did unto Mikey.

"So help me Leo, move! Now!"

Amelia hid behind me; even she knew that Leo was the bad guy here.

I was going to force Leo outta tha way if I had to but after a few minutes, he gingerly moved out of the way.

I stepped into the apartment, Amelia trailing close behind me. I gently placed my hand on tha back of her head, keeping her close and comforting her for whatever she may have ta witness.

As we rounded the counters in the kitchen, I held Amelia back from going any further. Through fear and confusion, she obeyed me and stood rock solid in that spot. I ran ovah ta Mikey who was hunched up in tha fetal position on tha floor; a small pool of blood stained the tiles right under his mouth. He was shaking, his body in shock and straining for defense. How could Leo have done this to his little brother?

"Leo...Leo?"

I called out, turning around ta look at tha front door which had just closed. I rushed past Amelia, throwing open the door, hoping Leo hadn't taken off. He was still close, about five steps away.

I quickly walked up ta him; roughly putting my hand on his shoulder and spinning him around ta face me.

"Where tha fuck do you think you're going?"

"To speak with Elmira."

I scoffed, staring at Leo.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

Leo pulled back his shoulder, my hand flying off. He was dangerous, completely blinded by revenge.

"Don't you dare go near her or so help me Leo! This is not tha time ta be pulling shit like that! She doesn't…she can't fight you even if she wanted to."

"Oh really Raphael? And why's that? She's misplaced her sense of bushidō? She no longer follows the honorable code, hm?"

I gritted my teeth as every word that came out of his mouth inflicted pain. I knew that the only was he would listen ta me is if I told him tha truth…I never thought Leo was gonna end up being tha first one ta know.

"Don't do it Leo, for her sake she's…she's in no condition whatsoevah ta fight. Leo she's…she's pregnant bro."

Tha shock that came across Leo's face was quickly covered up with a smirk. Instantly he registered that Elmira being pregnant made her weak which then, made her an easy target to prey upon.

Leo gave me one last look before taking off and even though I wanted to run back home and defend her; I knew that Mikey and Amelia needed me more than evah. I retreated back into Mikey's apartment, ready to clean up Leo's mess.


	14. Best Wishes

Chapter 14 – Best Wishes

Dearest Leonardo,

I am deeply sorry to hear of your Sensei, Master Splinter's death. As a son of _bushidō_, I know the pain one feels when one loses his master. Feeling exposed, lost, and misunderstood. I knew Hamato Yoshi; he was a dear friend of mine in Japan. A heart of gold and a pure conscious, your Sensei learned from the best. Word does travel, even those many years ago about Hamato fleeing to America and even, believe it or not, you and your brother's existence made its way back to the ancestral home. I would like to speak to you Leonardo Hamato. I would like to end your sorrows and grief with a proposition. If you wish, we can meet in China town tonight at eight, inside Jokua Park.

Best wishes,

Misoto Kugai

I flipped the note, seeing if there were any other words or inscriptions. This was the first time a friend of Splinter's had contacted us in such a way, and that this Misoto directed the letter at me, must know that I would be the only one out of my brothers who would listen to reason, to his proposition. I folded the note up neatly, tucking it into my belt. Donnie was working away in the lab, Raph and Mikey no longer lived here, I left without delay.

Jokua Park was designed to mimic those parks in Japan. It was a source of comfort for those who were new to America, even to those of Asian-American heritage. There was always a sense of calm and wellbeing that emitted from these traditional places, even I felt secure and in good hands.

Misoto never said where exactly in the park would we meet but there was a pagoda that emitted from the very middle of the park, a place that would draw anyone towards it. I made my way over the foot bridge, the koi pond underneath it. The abundance of Japanese maple and cherry trees made me feel as if I was at our ancestral home, back in our true origin place. I waited silently by the pagoda, my thoughts directed on his proposition that would soon be offered to me.

I had waited for what seemed like hours, out meeting time had surely passed. Maybe Misoto was running late or maybe he was traveling from Japan and his flight was delayed. No matter what the holdup was, I felt compelled to wait for him; it would have been rude and dishonorable if I didn't.

The sense of calm I had come with vanished very quickly when everything finally came together, this was a set-up. Misoto Kugai never existed nor did his best wishes or his proposition. This was done to get me alone, vulnerable, and defenseless.

The only time I wish I wasn't right was at this very moment.

Walking before me across the foot bridge was the Shredder. He had come alone, no Foot or super-soldiers, a one-on-one battle is what he managed to pull me into. Surprisingly, I didn't feel overwhelmed or scared; I only felt disgrace as he, the Shredder, clearly sent the note to mock our family and Sensei's death.

"Leonardo…"

"Oroku Saki…"

We stared at one another in silence. I slowly moved my arms upwards, slowly drawing out my katanas from their sheaths.

The Shredder bowed before me. It was a complete gesture of disgrace. My swords and stature were ready.

The Shredder did not move from his spot on the foot bridge, which clearly distinguished that I would have to make the first move towards him. Without any time to waste, I charged at him, my weapons directed to strike his neck.

As I got closer, I noticed that Shredder had recoiled his hand back to his waist. Thinking it as a defensive save, I continued advancing towards him.

That was when I swiftly saw a flash of steel, a tiny spinning jagged circle. It felt like years were passing by until I felt the first cut, milliseconds flew past.

He had managed to throw a shuriken at my neck, severing the tendons, cutting deeper than the skin.

Air was limited as was my sight, I couldn't intake air and the only thing I spurted out was my own blood.

He had won.

As the world turned white around me, the ringing in my ears ceasing to stop, the last thing I saw of this life was Shredder falling to his own death.

It was neither by my hand nor of his.

A woman in black loomed over the both of us and I knew, without a doubt, the woman who had set the both of us up was Vickie.


	15. The Nutcracker

Chapter 15 – The Nutcracker

"_Ichi, ni, san, shi_…one, two, three, four and kick!"

Raph landed a roundhouse kick from his left leg into the air. I followed suit, bringing my leg a bit higher than his, he smiled at my little over-achievement. Raph had decided, even though I was no longer playing the part as _Kunoichi_ White, it was still important to train on a daily basis as Raphael feared, Vickie could potentially ambush the both of us and if I had to, I would still be able to fight her off.

Raph sort of did have a work out 'routine' for the both of us to follow. Lately however, mine was cut in half due to my current state of being. Raph was already over-protective of our baby and knowing that made me feel safer and more proud than it would be if I remembered each _kata_.

"Alright so, mentally check off three hundred roundhouse kicks. You ready for tha main event White?"

Raph smiled and I knew he was already getting cocky for the last thing on our routine to complete: sparing.

"Come on Raph, just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean that will hold me back from kicking your ass!"

He laughed out loud, winking at me before getting into a classic sparing position with me, his hands on my shoulders and my hands on top of his. We locked eyes, casually showing nothing but a look of triumph on our faces. Raph clutched my shirt tightly and it signaled the official start of the spar.

Raph already tried to hook his right leg over my left, hoping to knock me down. Sorry for him, that I knew his quirk of always starting off with that move, I managed to lift my leg back and outwards, his leg pushing down at air.

"Raph, if you want to win, you gotta change your routine. I knew that hook leg was coming before you even started the spar."

He rolled his eyes, grunting as he jumped, missing a leg sweep.

"Yea, yea…I know what I'm doin'."

I had to try hard to stop myself from laughing. It was funny to see the differences of combat Raphael and light-training Raphael.

He launched another blow to my shin, my foot pointing downward to miss the contact with his heel. I quickly raised my knee of that pointed foot, kneeing him square in the balls. He lost concentration and his balance, falling over with his hands cupping his freshly bruised genitals.

"You ok Red?"

He nodded, cursing under his breath.

"Is practice over now?"

He glared at me, not amused of my cheery demeanor and triumph.

"Oh come on Raph, stop moping. We promised Amelia that we'd take her to the park after we finished our training."

Raph slowly got himself up off the ground while I went to our bedroom where Amelia was playing with her dolls. Mikey was in no condition to look after Amelia after his attack by Leo. So Raph, without my input, offered to take Amelia off of Mikey's hands for a few days. This whole 'father-to-be' status really changed him in the past week.

As soon as Amelia and Raph were ready to head out, we made our way over to Jokua Park. With Amelia walking in front of us, admiring the cherry trees and the koi fish in the little ponds along the route, Raph walked beside me, protectively holding my hand. I couldn't help but seeing this as a future scene in our life, Raph and I happily together, our daughter or son enjoying the beauty around them. All of us were happy and healthy, no bitter past to worry about whatsoever. But how rarely did that happen to people? How often did people have a good and easy life?

As we continued walking, the safety and calmness suddenly evaporated, darkness hung within the trees and on the foot bridge that led to the pagoda. Amelia refused to cross over the bridge; Raph had to carry her across, her face buried into his shoulder the entire time. When we reached the pagoda, Raph set down Amelia next to me, she instantly clutched my hand.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

Amelia was silent; the only indication of her fear was the she was pointing upwards at the curled and multi-layered roof of the pagoda. Raph and I both looked upwards; a cloud of blackness came down onto us.

The Foot.

Raph drew out his sai's from his belt, standing in front of Amelia and I, defending us.

The Foot, roughly about thirty of them, crowded around us, weapons drawn and ready to strike.

Raph quickly looked back over at us, eyeing Amelia.

"Elmira, take Amelia and get outta here…"

"What about you?"

"Listen to me, for once stop being so tough. Take her and get outta here, now!"

I quickly scooped Amelia up into my arms, making a clean run in-between a slight gap that the Foot had missed to cover. The two of us escaped, Foot on our trail. Amelia clung to my hair the whole way to Mikey's, scared out of her mind.

I only hoped that Raph would come back to us, triumphant in battle and unharmed.


	16. Tissue Paper

Chapter 16 – Tissue Paper

After tireless days and hours of work, of trial and error, of thinking that I couldn't let Raph and Elmira down, I finally completed the bracelet. It contained the same energy and soul-capacity that I had made for Raphael to wear around his neck. The bracelet consisted of six yin and yang beads and within each bead contained the human element. This bracelet was for Elmira; at least I was one step closer to curing her. The Shredder and Karai had ruined her life, an evil onto good that had no place in being there.

I wrapped the bracelet in a piece of tissue paper, tucking it into my belt and was on my way to Raph and Elmira's. Leo had yet to come home; it had been two days and a half. I figured he was out training or further punishment and still on the streak for revenge. I didn't worry so much about him as it was nice to finish this project without having to hear his criticisms about helping the 'enemy.' I could only hope that Leo's wounds would heal, his spite and resentment was changing him for the worst.

The sun was slowly sinking as I came to Elmira's apartment. Allowing myself inside, up the staircase and entered into the hallway where their unit was located. I waited outside of their place, the wrapped bracelet clutched tightly in my hand. The door opened cautiously at first until I was able to make eye contact with Raph threw the slit of the door and the frame, he threw open the door when he realized that it was me. He nodded at me, moving out of the way so that I could come inside.

"What's up Don?"

I took a seat on one of their couches, placing the packet on the coffee table.

"That is for Elmira. It's the bracelet."

Raph stared at the coffee table until he clued in, looking back at me with a pleased and relaxed expression.

"So, it's gonna work right? She'll be ok around you guys now?"

I nodded my head, smiling at Raph.

"That's right; she'll see all of us as human. No more fighting, we can all be together."

Raph looked content; the most satisfied I've ever really seen him to be.

"Hey Raph?"

"Hmm?"

"You haven't seen Leo in the past four days have you? He hasn't stopped by here or at Mikey has he?"

"Can't say that I've seen him, I'm not too sure about Mikey. Maybe he has, just doesn't want us to know…you know how he gets, wanting to clear the air, make peace…"

I nodded, hoping that Leo was ok wherever he was. I got up from the couch, patting Raph on the back before I excused myself.

With this new breakthrough, the air between us turtled and Elmira would be clear. Her driven desire to attack us would be subdued, maybe even now; Leo wouldn't see her as a threat. She could possibly be the remedy to bring him back to his senses.


	17. For the Best

Chapter 17 – For the Best

"I just never thought…out of the four of us, you know? He was always so cautious and knowledgeable of what was worth doing and what wasn't. Leo shouldn't have been…I thought between him and Donnie, they'd outlive the two of us."

Raph was sitting next to me, his gaze never left mine. We had all found out about Leo's death, the Shredder's as well. Leo had gone for revenge, the both of them killing one another. The four of us had tangled with the Shredder many times before but all of us were able to bypass death, no matter how close we came at times. Raph and I had decided to meet up on the roof were we had last met up, we said it was for patrol but the moment we saw one another, I broke down. Even Raph was emotional over Leo. Despite their differences, their constant fighting, they were brothers and they would defend one another until the very end. I knew Raph felt bad, knowing that Leo never got to apologize to Elmira and I knew that Raph knew how I felt; when Leo kissed Vickie and everything from there just went downhill.

We sat on that roof for hours, mostly in silence and other moments in muffled sobs. There were only three of us now, three mutant turtles. Leo's abilities, skills, and philosophies were gone. We knew that Donnie knew as well, we hadn't talked to him about it. I wonder how he was taking it, Raph and I wouldn't know.

"Hey Mikey?"

I looked over at Raph who was looking upwards.

"Yea?"

"No matter what happens now, if we disagree or whatevah…we gotta stick together. Me, you, and Donnie alright?"

I nodded my head in silence.

We sat for a bit longer, our thoughts and emotions completely void. As we waited, Raph noticed a figure coming towards us. He got up, his weapons ready. I got up as well, taking out my 'chucks from my belt.

The two of us waited until we could see who was coming for us. When we did know, it was like Raph and I were back at the beginning of it all, when we first met the girls.

Chaos was coming for us.

Raph gave me a quick glance and I knew what he was saying with his eyes.

It was time to put an end to this whole affair.

"You ready Dude?"

Raph grinned, twirling his sai's as Chaos came up onto our roof.

"Always. Let's get 'em Mikey!"

That was the initiation into battle, the both of us delivering and receiving hits and misses. It had been a long time since the two of us had fought side-by-side. We still both had our gusto, our passion to bring good from evil. We still both wanted the best for Elmira and secretly, I still wanted Vickie to be happy.

As we fought, becoming bloodied and bruised, we kept Sensei and Leo in our hearts, their wisdom and leadership in our minds. It felt as if there wasn't anything that could beat the two of us, including Chaos.

Raph had got Chaos pinned down and it was very sudden when Raph looked up at me, the pleasure of holding down our enemy vanished.

"Mike? How did tha girls kill Death? Didn't they…have a stone or something?"

The night came back to me, Raph was right. Both Elmira and Vickie were wearing these amulets around their necks and it was through those that we defeated Death.

"What do we do?"

Raph gritted his teeth, trying to keep Chaos pinned.

I quickly tried to think, would it be worth going to Elmira for help or would it take too long? Or what about…

"Raph! Your necklace, it's like a stone-thingy right? Try it Dude!"

Raph rolled his eyes at me, yelling over Chaos' screams and grunts.

"That's stupid! It's not even tha same thing Mikey!"

"Just try it! It's all we got!"

With one hand, Raph yanked off his necklace, holding it close to Chaos.

A light emitted from the necklace, blinding the three of us. I heard Raph's sai's falling, a sharp clanging noise, he must have been thrown off.

"Raph! Raph?"

I yelled, shielding my eyes from the light. I couldn't uncover my face until minutes later when the light ultimately faded away. There was no sign of Chaos anywhere. The necklace was on the ground, shattered down the middle. Raph was strewn onto his side, laying still.

I crawled over to him, instantly thinking the worse. I rolled him over, shaking him gently.

"Dude?...Raph, Raphie-boy, can you hear me?"

There was nothing, he didn't respond. I sat by his side, my hand on his shoulder.

He stirred after a while, his head rolling back and forth.

"Raph?"

He tried grinning but winced from the pain he was in, his voice was hoarse but I was able to make out what he managed to say.

"We won, Mikey."


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

And it was then that two distinct lives were created. Two separate and yet, containing the same DNA from four donors. It was a mix that could only birth the greatest evil onto earth and mankind. A concoction of Elmira's, Chaos, and Death and last but certainly not least, mine.


End file.
